


klug

by RedGlassPistol



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassPistol/pseuds/RedGlassPistol
Summary: im sorry all my fanfics are all so gorey :'( i promise one day i'll write something cute even if this is old





	klug

It was not unknown that Klug admired Lemres. Everyone knew this. But as time went on it had grown from admiration to wanting nothing more than to be just like lemres. Everything had to be just like lemres. To klug, lemres was the image of perfection. He couldn’t stop at just being able to do all the magic spells that lemres could. But klug was having trouble figuring out how he could be more like lemres. But then it hit him, lemres’ eyes. That’s right, his eyes. There was one problem with that. Nobody knew what hid under the sealed eyelids of lemres. Did lemres even have eyes? Klug wanted, and needed to know. But he had tried to ask lemres several times in the past to no avail. Klug was desperate for this information, to be able to make himself what he wanted to be he needed to know. Klug decided to practice some magic while thinking about the secret of lemres’ eyes. Klug tried to focus but he couldn’t, the thought was always in the back of his mind growing and growing until he couldn’t take it. He sat down and thought to himself what was up with lemres’ eyes. At this point klug was desperate, he could only assume and that is what he did. Out of desperation klug had idolized the fact that lemres doesn’t open his eyes and turned it into a story about lemres cut out his eyes to prove himself to others. That assumption was nowhere near the truth klug was going to hold it close to him as it fit his visions. And to fulfill that vision klug had to do one thing and it was tear out his eyes with a knife. Klug figured that the best place to do this was not while still in town where someone could stop him. In this situation the ruins is the best place to go. He had no regard for what he will do if someone finds him or if he couldn’t find his way back because he was going to blind himself. Without a second thought Klug grabbed a knife and put it his book so no one could see and made his way to the ruins. This caused much discomfort for the poor little ghost inside his book.

Lemres had plans today, he wanted to visit the ruins because it had been a while. Lemres had a good feeling about today’s visit, but any good feeling that Lemres was about to go down the drain like schezo’s hopes for nice cake that he could finally eat himself. As actually made his way down to the ruins, the feeling of a good visit had withered away and turned into an almost sickening feeling. He tried to brush it off but it felt so strong as he walked. He was having second thoughts and was one hundred percent ready to turn back. But he noticed something, there was blood all over the place. Not just blood, he could hear heavy breathing. He called out to see if anyone was there. There was no response. Lemres knew nothing about this was normal here. He went to investigate, lemres would regret that decision for the rest of his life. He found klug. Not just klug though. Lemres found klug and all of the blood that had come from tearing his own eyes out with a kitchen knife. Lemres had so many questions but could not ask any. He was frozen in his place just like a statue. He couldn’t process what he was seeing. After a few moments of silence and suffering he could only say Klug’s name. At this point. Klug could not see Lemres but immediately recognized the soft whisper that came from him. Klug was happy to see Lemres. Klug went and ran towards where the sound came from. He fell but immediately got back on his feet and on ran. It didn’t matter to klug that he was still bleeding and could pass out any second. He gave Lemres a strong bear hug, Lemres almost fell over. There is nothing that could make Lemres comprehend the situation even if he was given the most in depth explanation of klug’s motive to cut out his own eyes. Everything just happened so fast. Klug was speaking but lemres could not make anything out of it. Except the words,   
“I did this because I want to be perfect and to me, you’re the image of perfection.”  
He still could not understand but now that was the least of his worries as he felt something sharp in his back, it was painful. Klug had stabbed Lemres, he didn’t intend to but klug had still been holding the knife and could not see. Lemres starting falling in Klug’s embrace, the knife had gone in quite deep. At this rate Lemres would die too but not until suffering a slow death. Klug was starting to get weaker too realizing what he had just done. The one person who Klug loved the most was going to die and it was going to be his fault. Klug wanted to say something but Lemres decided that if he wanted to say something it was now or never.  
“Hey, klug…”  
Lemres struggles to speak out of being weak and the shock of these events.  
“You’ve changed so much, you’ve gotten stronger. I’m so proud of you for that. But I would have never guessed that what you wanted was to be me. I’m not perfect, no one is. We all have flaws that make us, us. So I want you to do something if you make it out of here…”   
Lemres’ voice was soft to the point where it was barely audible   
“I want you to be yourself, I want to you to pursue what you want to be. You don’t have to be me. Be yourself figure out your own flaws and make them better but don’t try to be someone else. Can you promise me that?”  
Klug wanted to respond but he couldn’t, all he could think about all the times where he wanted to be just like Lemres only to be told to be him, klug was no longer aware of what he wanted to do. All he needed was to be perfect right? The thoughts flooded his head. Klug had gone to the point of no return when it came to this. But Lemres couldn’t wait for the answer anymore. Klug felt Lemres go limp. Lemres died. If Klug still had eyes he would be bawling his eyes out right now. But he couldn’t even do that anymore. Klug always thought that without Lemres there would be no purpose in living. That the world seemed hopeless without someone to care about someone to watch him grow and to teach him new things. His thoughts remain the same, there’s no regard for anyone else. Just the death of Lemres. Klug could not keep on going. So he pulled the knife out of Lemres’ corpse and put it by himself as he did to cut out his eyes. But this time it was not for his eye. He was going for his own neck. He pulls back the knife and he final words before he stabs himself in the neck are,  
“This is my way for fulfilling your final will Lemres, this is my own decision to go and see you again. This is what I feel is what I want. Thank you for everything. I hope you’ll welcome me with open arms in the other world.”


End file.
